


How to Chop Onions

by Bara_no_Uta



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Imagine your OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bara_no_Uta/pseuds/Bara_no_Uta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoë walks in on Grace chopping onions. It turns into an impromptu cooking lesson, as Zoë doesn't know how to do much at all in the kitchen... but Grace is happy to teach her. | Based on an OTP Prompt (quoted inside). Pre-established Gracevas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Chop Onions

**Author's Note:**

> Something I threw together quickly because the prompt was adorable and I'm drowning in Gracevas feels. Also sorry for the somewhat abrupt ending; I don't know much about cooking myself, once you get more complicated than chopping things or boiling water, haha.  
> "Imagine Person A of your OTP walking into the kitchen, only to find Person B in tears. Person A immediately rushes to Person B's side, fretting over them, consoling and asking what happened. Surprised, Person B explains they were simply cutting onions."

            Zoë stretched out with a yawn. The television was now off, but she must have fallen asleep on the couch. A little embarrassment washed over her as she registered that this was Grace’s house – she had fallen asleep in Grace’s house. They had made up some time ago and cleared the air, and now they were happily back together. This was the first time she had fallen asleep on her couch, though…

            Though still a bit groggy, she got to her feet, deciding she should go find Grace. The house was of average size, so it didn’t take long for her to notice the one room with the light on, which was the kitchen.

            When she stepped inside, she saw something that honestly, she never would have expected. Grace was in tears, wiping them away with the side of one sleeve. Zoë had never considered herself good at comforting people, but she had to do something. After all, something had to be really wrong to make Grace of all people cry…

            “Grace…” she said softly. Without waiting for a response, she came over, brushing hair from Grace’s face and wiping away tears. “What’s wrong? Are you feeling okay? Did something happen?” she asked, rapid-fire questions not even giving Grace a chance to answer. Her worry quickly turned to confusion, however, as she saw a smile on her girlfriend’s face.

            She couldn’t help herself; she laughed. She knew that she really shouldn’t laugh at Zoë for being worried about her, but it was _funny_. “Zoë…”

            “I don’t get it; why are you laughing?”

            Grace put down the item she was holding to give Zoë a quick hug to communicate that she appreciated the concern. “Zoë, look over here,” she said. As she pulled away, she gestured down to the knife and chopping board with onions.

            Zoë followed the gestures until her gaze fell upon the onions. “Oh. Well, now I sure feel silly…” She laughed too, but it was awkward and forced.

            “Don’t. It… was cute.” She smiled, just a little shy. Grace shifted nervously, still unused to opening up to people. But this was her girlfriend, and she lov—cared about her deeply. ( _Love_ was still far too frightening a thought; she pushed it away, even now.) “Anyway, it, um, you know. It means a lot to know you’d’ve had my back if something had actually been wrong.” She knew that already though, didn’t she? Of course she did… Zoë had already proven it to her, always by her side.

            “Of course, silly.” Zoë kissed her lightly, smiles still on their lips. “So… what’re you making?”

            “Nothing too complicated.” She showed Zoë the recipe. “Why? Can you cook?”

            “Well, not to brag, but I can make a mean frozen pizza,” she joked.

            Grace laughed. “I’ll take that as a _no_. Alright, let’s start you out with something simple.”

            “Maybe I can take a turn chopping the onions?” she offered.

            “Sure. Do you… know how?”

            “Of course I know how to chop onions!” She acted mock offended as she picked up the knife, preparing to chop them.

            “Whoa- whoa, stop,” Grace objected, putting a hand on Zoë’s arm to stop her. “You’re gonna chop your _hand_ if you keep up like that.”

           “Rude, I am not!” she objected, though she was almost laughing, because she knew Grace was probably right. She usually was.

            Grace reached over for Zoë’s other hand and moved her fingers into a closed fist, showing her how to safely hold the onions. “There. Try it like this.”

            Zoë resumed trying to chop the onions, this time with Grace helping out once in a while. “You know, I’m not really _helping_ make dinner at this rate,” she said, mostly just teasing.

            “You’re totally not,” she agreed, teasing back before adding more seriously, “But that’s fine. Everyone’s gotta learn sometime.”

            Zoë leaned into her. “Well, of all the ways to learn, I have to admit that this is probably the best.”

            “Good. Now next we move onto the _hard_ things.” The raise of her eyebrows told Zoë that what she was referring to wasn’t harder at all. “Know how to boil water?”

            “Of course I do!” she shot back, mock insulted. “You just… put it on top of the oven and turn it on!”

            Grace chuckled, shaking her head. “You have much to learn, Grasshopper.”

            “I know how to boil water,” she insisted.

            “Sure. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

            “Rude,” Zoë repeated, laughing. “I can _totally_ boil water. You’ll see.”

            “Apparently. Impress me, Princess.”

            “Oh, it’s on.” She turned around to give Grace a mock scowl before smiling and kissing her again.

            She wrapped her arms around Zoë’s waist, pulling her close… only to pull away and laugh. “That is definitely not how you boil water, unless you’ve suddenly developed pyrokinesis or something.”

            “I know that! Besides are you complaining?”

            “Never.”


End file.
